


Sun Rose

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Still Fluffy, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Part nine! Severus and Harry encounter an issue when the eclipse triggers Severus' heat. How will they handle it?





	Sun Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my new Snarry vid that I edited!
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZOqqp9Ohj64
> 
> So I was thinking about writing a beast heat installment, but with the eclipse, I thought this would be perfect to start it. I'm also working on a new multi-chaptered Snarry series, with a prompt from my best friend, AkashKushrenada, when I was pondering an idea and she gave me an even better one with the plot. It will be set in another AU, probably set in more medieval times, but will be much different from this fairy tale inspired series. Can you believe that this series started from a dream I had? The first fic and the rough premise came to me in a weird dream I had after I watched Beauty and the Beast two times in one day. I woke up in the middle of the dream (thank God) to start writing it at 3 AM and it escalated from there, 9 fics in this series now! I've had so much support and so many from you readers, it makes me so happy that you all have enjoyed it so far! I might write more in this series too, I don't think I'm finished with this universe yet!

Severus stroked his hand over Harry's shoulder gently as they lay in bed. Harry yawned, shaking his head slightly and stretching. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Severus murmured. He lifted Harry's chin with two fingers and kissed him. Harry moved his mouth slowly against Severus' as his tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick at Severus' lips.

Harry sighed into his mouth and broke away slowly as Severus ran his hands down Harry's chest. His hand curled around Harry's cock as he gasped and mouthed Severus' throat, tasting the salt of his skin. He inhaled Severus' sweet musk and it almost made him feel light headed. Harry smiled against Severus' neck.

Severus stroked slowly, rubbing circles on the head of Harry's cock, and Harry whimpered at the agonizing pace. _God..._ ”Please,” Harry said. “Just--”

“Just what?” Severus purred, “do you want to come?”

Harry nodded against Severus.

“You'll have to beg more than that,” Severus said, not speeding his pace. Harry groaned.

"Severus...Severus, I want you to...please..." 

“Do you want me?” Severus murmured.

“Always want you,” Harry gasped. “Is that even a question?”

"Then say it, Harry," Severus said, his grip on Harry's cock firm. 

"Fuck me," Harry said, "please, Severus...let me..." 

Severus released Harry's cock and moved his body over Harry's. He shifted, his cock bumping against Harry's entrance, the head dripping wet. Severus whispered a spell, and Harry's legs fell open as Severus thrust into him.

The pace was still slow, but the demanding heat of Severus inside of Harry made up for it. Harry gasped and rocked against him as Severus grasped Harry's cock again, stroking it slowly to match his thrusts.

Harry threw his head back with a groan as he felt the sweet sugary heat of release starting to spread inside of him, tingling through every inch of his body, every expanse of skin. Severus stroked him one more time and Harry cried out, coming over Severus' belly as Severus stilled and shoved himself into Harry, quivering and moaning as he came. 

Severus brushed his hand over Harry's cheek and lifted himself off of him with a sigh.

“I'll make breakfast.”

"Sounds good," Harry mumbled and curled up in the blankets. He didn't really feel like getting out of bed just yet. "I'll be out soon." 

“You're just going to fall back asleep,” Severus snorted. “Get up soon. I'll even make your favorite scones.”

“Scones, you say?” Harry grinned. “Well, I can't turn that down. Fine, I'll get up in a bit. Call me when I should come out, alright?” Harry snuggled under the blankets again and closed his eyes. The enchanted roses gave off such a fragrant scent even after two years, and it soothed Harry. He sighed and buried his head in the pillow.

It wasn't long before Severus called out from the kitchen. Harry sighed and lifted himself out of bed. He pulled on his trousers, not bothering with a shirt.

“Here.” Severus set a plate down for Harry, and Harry dug into the scone first, savoring the flaky crust that seemed to melt in his mouth. “I'm brewing today,” Severus said. “If you wish, you can help.”

"Yeah, 'course I will," Harry said through a mouthful of scone. He finished his breakfast as quickly as he could. Life never was boring with Severus, but it had been quiet as of late. After the ordeal with the hunters, Harry hadn't really wanted to leave Severus just in case that woman was still lurking about. Though he was positive Severus could defeat her and all of the hunters, who knew how much more followed her? 

Severus made his way to the room where he brewed and Harry followed him. The room was cold and dark; Severus had said it was to keep the ingredients fresh and keep the potions untainted until they were fully brewed.

“Harry, get the spider flower honey and the hornet stingers, will you?”

Harry perused the many shelves of vials and bottles before his eyes lighted on the hornet stingers. He reached to grab it and handed it to Severus.

“Sapping milkweed, please. And wash your hands after touching them. The milk is highly toxic to humans. On second thought,” and Severus walked over one of the bottom shelves and bent down to reach for the milkweed. “If you can't find the honey, it's on the third shelf over on the right wall.”

Severus grabbed a large sealed pouch and brought it to the cauldron as Harry looked for the honey. He found it and turned to Severus, who was squeezing the milkweeds, the thick white fluid dripping down in the cauldron. He kept milking the pods until the cauldron was filled halfway. He flicked his hand on the cauldron, which was sitting on its usual metal stand. A low fire glimmered underneath it, blue and gold licking the bottom of the cauldron. 

“Rat claws,” Severus said. Harry crinkled his nose.

“This potion will be foul,” Harry said. “What's it for?”

“Myself,” Severus said. “It's something I might need in the future.”

“What does it do?”

“Nothing of importance,” Severus answered. “Don't concern yourself with it. I'm fine, it's just a little something I want to concoct for research purposes.”

Harry nodded. Severus walked towards one of the shelves and retrieved a jar of red berries.

“What's that?”

“Nightshade,” Severus said. “You can't touch this.” Severus dropped a handful of berries into the cauldron, and it hissed and bubbled before he added the spider flower honey and rat claws. “The hornet stingers are to be added last,” Severus said, “for more potency.” Severus flicked his hand again and the fire blazed hotter, so hot that Harry could feel his face flush. Severus took a metal rod and stirred the potion slowly to the right, then stopped for a moment before stirring it counterclockwise.

“You can go to the living room,” Severus said. “I'll be in here for a bit.”

“I can stay,” Harry said, and Severus frowned.

“I'll be in here for quite a while,” Severus said softly. “Go read, or tend your garden.”

Harry nodded and made his way to the door. He glanced back at Severus, who was studying his potion with a strange expression on his sharp features.

Harry filled his watering can and stepped outside to his garden. He had tomatoes, and cucumbers, basil, mint, and oregano, and much more than that. In another patch of garden, he had planted edible flowers and many that Severus used in his potions. He watered them, musing to himself about what that potion really was. Severus never kept anything from him. And this potion was for Severus himself. A deep, sickening feeling pooled in his gut. What if Severus was sick? Harry shook his head. Beasts couldn't die. Harry was just being paranoid. 

When Harry was done weeding and watering his garden, he wiped his brow and headed back inside. Severus was still in the potion room; Harry could hear him rummaging about. He shook his head and grabbed a book. Sometimes he liked to read the magic books; it was so interesting to him, even though he didn't have magic. Severus was powerful and capable of so much. It was always intriguing to see what more he could accomplish. 

After an agonizing three hours, Severus emerged from the potion room. “Done?” Harry asked. Severus shook his head.

“It will have to simmer on a low flame for another hour,” Severus said.

“But you've been brewing it for three hours!” Harry said sharply. He sighed. “Well, it's alright. I'll make a sandwich. I'm starving.” He made his way to the kitchen as Severus followed him.

“What would you like?”

“I can fix it,” Harry said. “You've been brewing all day.”

Severus rolled his eyes. "A cucumber sandwich it is." Severus sliced a piece from a loaf of warm bread as Harry moved next to him to chop a few cucumbers. Harry put the cucumbers on the bread and squished the pieces together and moved to sit at the table. Severus followed him and sat down on the couch.

As soon as Harry finished his sandwich, Severus stiffened, and Harry could practically feel him bristle even from far away. Harry watched as Severus' nostrils dilated as he lifted himself off of the couch and over to the window. "You should go visit your friends today." 

“Why?” Harry asked, fiddling with the napkin. He gazed at Severus, who was still standing by the open window.

“Today...well, it's no matter now,” Severus said. “But it will be very soon.”

“What?”

Severus shook his head. “It's something that doesn't happen often. And it won't happen yet, and I don't want to risk anything.”

Harry shook his head. “I have no idea what you're going on about.”

“The potion...I should have brewed it a day ago. I sensed this would happen...go, Harry.”

“What was the potion for? Why can't you let me stay?”

“It's...” Severus' eyes widened, and Harry watched as they bled red. Harry jumped up from his chair and gazed out the window. The sky was darkening, even though it was midday.

“Severus?”

“Go,” Severus hissed. Harry shook his head.

“Why?”

Severus grasped his shoulders, his eyes wide and glowing. “Listen to me--”

Severus started to tremble. “What's going on?” Harry asked.

“My hea...it's...it's the eclipse,” Severus choked, “Beasts go into heat. I can't...”

“It's alright,” Harry said. “I won't leave you.”

Severus' turned from the window and his eyes narrowed. “You're such a foolish boy,” Severus said, his silk voice marred with rough edges, and Harry took a step back. “Don't you see?” His fangs bared, and Harry gulped. “It's too late.”

“Severus...”

“I warned you,” Severus said, and advanced on Harry, his eyes wide and crazed. “I warned you. Beasts are dangerous creatures.”

And then Severus pounced.

Harry whimpered as he toppled back on the couch, and Severus rushed over him in a blink of an eye. Harry was trapped underneath Severus' body, and he gulped. Severus' eyes tracked his throat, and Harry's heart sped up like a woodpecker pecking at his chest. 

“I--I'm trying not to...” Severus choked, “I need...I need...”

“Take what you need,” Harry said, “I'll always give it to you.”

Severus' eyes flashed. “You don't know what you mean, not now,” he hissed. He lowered his head and bit down on Harry's nipple.

Harry cried out as Severus tugged at his nipple between his blunt teeth and ripped Harry's trousers away. 

Harry trembled. Severus moved down to bite at Harry's thigh, and cup his balls roughly and roll them. He pulled at Harry's tender skin with his teeth. Harry shivered as he looked down at Severus, who growled out a spell and his robes melted away.

Severus seemed mad with lust, but as he looked up at Harry, his eyes were glowing red, and that could only mean one thing.

Severus bit down on Harry's thigh, his fangs piercing Harry's skin. The pain was sharp, and Harry cried out as Severus sucked feverishly, moaning around a mouthful of Harry's flesh. Harry lifted his head; Severus was stroking himself as he suckled at Harry's thigh, his hand a blur as he humped against the couch.

Harry pushed Severus' head away, and Severus growled in protest, but his fangs retracted and he licked his lips slowly as he moved away, gazing down at Harry silently. His eyes were still glowing, and Severus waved his hand and Harry felt slick as Severus drove two fingers deep inside of him. Harry squeaked and fluttered around him, and Severus pumped his fingers in and out, crooking them to catch Harry's sweet spot. Harry jerked up with a moan as Severus guided his cock into Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and it was almost as if rays of the hidden sun were sparkling behind them. He felt so full, and Severus pounded into him, his body rumbling with a low, drawn-out growl. Harry clutched Severus' back, his nails raking against the sweat-slick skin, the musky scent of sex rising as Severus shoved himself harder, faster... 

Severus came with a howl, shooting long spurts of heat into Harry as he trembled above him. He pulled out, but Harry could see that his cock was still hard and ruddy. He slid down to take Harry's cock in his mouth, nicking the head with a single fang as Harry cried out again. He swallowed Harry down to the root, and Harry came with a shout, his eyes snapping open wide as he jerked into Severus.

Severus sighed, but Harry could see that he was in pain; his eyes were still red, his cock almost purple and curving towards his belly.

“Potion,” Severus said. “Potion, or I wait it out...it...it takes time...”

“I don't mind,” Harry said, stroking a hand down Severus' cheek. Severus flinched.

“I could hurt you,” Severus growled. “Get the potion. Even if it isn't ready, anything will do. I don't know how long this heat will last. Go, go before I...”

Harry nodded and rushed to the potion room. His hands were shaking as he spooned the potion into one of the empty bottles. It smelled sharp, and the fumes made him dizzy. He brought it out to Severus, who took long gulps until the potion was all gone.

His eyes slowly faded back to normal, but his cock was still hard. Harry kneeled before him and stroked his hand up Severus' inner thigh before taking it in his mouth. He moved his lips all the way down until Severus was in his throat.

Severus hissed and ground his hips into Harry's face, short, jabbing thrusts that almost choked Harry, but he gripped at Severus' thighs and hummed around him. It didn't take long before Severus came with a purr, shooting down Harry's throat and running his hands through his messy hair. He pulled out of Harry with a pop, and Harry swallowed down the residual mouthful.

"I'm sorry," Severus gasped, "I should have prepared more." 

“I didn't mind,” Harry said. “It was kind of fun.”

Severus cocked a single brow. “Fun?”

“I take you as you are, Severus,” Harry said firmly. “And I know you're not human. But you're a good man, nonetheless.”

Severus stared at Harry quietly. There was a long period of silence before Severus tugged Harry up to sit on his lap.

“Thank you,” Severus breathed, and kissed him deeply.

There were so many different facets to his beast, and Harry didn't mind at all. He loved every single part of him, whether he was gentle and caring, or fierce and hungry. It didn't matter, none of it did. Because at the end of the day, Severus was still _his,_ just as he was Severus'. And Harry wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
